Harvest
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Things could have been simple, but it's always hard to be simple. Perhaps what truly matters wasn't what you reap, but the process of it all.


Harvest

Things could have been simple, but it's always hard to be simple. Perhaps what truly matters wasn't what you reap, but the process of it all.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito wasn't a fan of white.

Plain. Boring. Simple. A colour that would never fit him.

And then one day, he ended up wearing the costume that was painted with the colour he disliked the most.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _it fits_.

He never really liked himself anyway.

.o.

Nakamouri Aoko respected justice.

Kaitou Kid was a criminal, no matter how his crime was simply ignored just because he looked cool to his fans.

She knew that she should disliked him.

And she did.

.o.

Kuroba Kaito preferred solitude.

He liked spending his time alone in his basement and twiddle with his toys so as to come up with new tricks.

But yesterday, he almost lost his life if it wasn't for the gem that took the hit of a bullet.

Only the image of Aoko appeared in his mind.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He told her on the phone the moment he reached home, safe and sound.

"Okay." She replied, rather enthusiastically too.

.o.

Nakamouri Aoko was afraid of being alone.

It would be worse if she was _trapped_ alone.

Her lift had been sabotaged, and she could her the squeaks and creaks that gave clear signs that the elevator may drop any second.

She cried hard, and didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was to chase after Kaitou Kid at the roof-

All of the sudden, she could sense someone entering the dark and cold lift and a pair of hands wrapping around her body.

"I'm here to save you." A low whisper hushed into her ears.

And she was saved, like promised, just a few seconds before the lift fell to bottom of the building.

Through the tears and chokes when she was out of the lift and on the proper ground, she watched the white cape disappeared down the corridor before a bundle of policemen came to her side not long after.

.o.

Kuroba Kaito wasn't very good in keeping his personal interest off work.

He was attracted to Aoko, even in that white suit.

It shouldn't be like this. It couldn't be like this.

When he landed his wings at the balcony of his childhood friend, he expected a rejection, which could have made things easier for him.

But she didn't.

She thanked him for the day he saved her.

He didn't have the heart to accept it. It was his fault that he landed her in that mess anyway.

.o.

Nakamori Aoko was just a normal high school student.

She fantasized about romance movies, and gossiped about many things with her friends.

And with all the girl talks and crushes her friends are all getting, she was slowly influenced too.

"How about Kaito-kun?" They all teased her.

She blurted out a deny, and felt her heart thumped a little faster.

And then she thought about the criminal she should be hating too.

.o.

Kuroba Kaito had a few interest.

Magic, Pandora, and perhaps a couple of people he knew and cared. Other than that, his ears and mind were often blocked out.

"I think," Aoko suddenly said out loud one day as they were walking home. "I think, I have a crush."

He almost choke on his own saliva. "Who's the unlucky guy?"

There was a blush on her cheeks, and he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"You don't know him anyway."

He knew the answer may not be _him_ , but a part of him was betting on Kaitou Kid instead.

 _Oh_ , he bitterly thought as he concluded the answer in his head, _I know him more than you do._

.o.

Nakamouri Aoko had never been so heartbroken.

In exchange of her safety, Kaitou Kid had to give himself up.

"Let her go."

"I'll let her go once you surrender."

He did. Slowly, one by one, he took off his costume, magic supplies and everything else, only leaving his blue shirt and white pants.

"No-" Her lips wavered.

 _Why is Kuroba Kaito here?_

.o.

Kuroba Kaito understood sacrifice.

He was prepared for this day to come.

But the images of Aoko, and Aoko and nothing but Aoko came flooding into his mind and he thought that, _no_ , he didn't want everything to end when he had barely started what he always wanted to do.

And because he was already prepared for this day to come, he was _very prepared_ for this day to come.

With a simple click of a button he secretly hid in the tip of his shoes, he was going to end all of these endless battles.

.o.

Nakamouri Aoko hated people who lied.

But even though she saw the monocle and white hat in Kaito's hands the moment she opened her front door, she just couldn't hate.

"You're safe." She yelled and before she knew, she was crying into his chest.

She felt his belongings dropping on the floor as his hands curved its way up to her waist. He rested his head into her neck.

"And you too." He whispered.

.o.

They both loved roses.

And they harvested a garden filled with them.

Together.

Their hands entwined as they stared satisfying at the sea of red.

Without even speaking to each other, they knew they both wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

WhOA WHOA good ENDING?! Wow, is this a miracle hahaha but oh well, I've more to come so I guess you guys deserved some happy endings for now.  
It's been long since I've written one shots. Kinda need a little break from internship and then I'm still halfway with the next chapter of J&Q so... here it is hehe. Hope you guys love it. Reviews are really appreciated like always :)


End file.
